Little Kitten
by ambudaff
Summary: SNAPEDAY Anak Slytherin yang tadi pagi! Dan ia menyorongkan mangkuk pada makhluk kecil itu..


**LITTLE KITTEN**

_Harry Potter punya JK Rowling_

_Anak kucingnya punya Ambu_

_Timeline sekitar tahun pertama masa sekolah Severus Snape_

-o0o-

Malam semakin dingin, semakin pekat, semakin sunyi. Dengan langkah-langkah tak bersuara Madam Pomfrey keluar dari Hospital Wing. Ditutupnya pintu.

Ia menghela napas lega. Tadi pagi terjadi insiden yang menyebabkan rumah sakit penuh. Untungnya tak ada dari anak-anak itu yang harus bermalam di rumah sakit. Insiden biasa, pertengkaran antara anak-anak dari asrama yang berlainan. Kali ini Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Atau tepatnya, seorang Slytherin dikeroyok oleh beberapa anak Gryffindor.

Madam Pomfrey menyelesaikan mengunci pintu. Kalau malam ini ada sesuatu terjadi pada anak-anak, misalnya ada yang haus dan dalam kantuk meminum sesuatu yang salah, ia bisa dicari saja di kamarnya. Sekarang ia mengantuk.

Masih dalam langkah-langkah tak bersuara ia berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju kamarnya. Tak jauh dari situ.

Tapi ia mendadak berhenti.

Walau ia bukan penyihir handal, ia bisa merasakan ada seorang penyihir berkelebat lewat di koridor depan sana. Wow! Siapakah dia? Mendadak kantuk Madam Pomfrey lenyap.

Jika ia seorang siswa, berarti ilmu meringankan tubuhnya luar biasa. Belum lagi ia punya nyali untuk berada di luar ruang tidur malam-malam begini.

Tapi kalau ia bukan seorang siswa, siapakah dia? Justru harus diikuti, jangan-jangan ia berniat buruk pada Hogwarts—

Madam Pomfrey bergegas—masih tanpa suara—mengikuti arah bayangan tadi berkelebat.

Bayangan yang tadinya bergegas berkelebat, kini justru melambatkan gerakannya. Madam Pomfrey menyembunyikan diri di belakang sebuah tiang.

Sepertinya—dilihat dari sosoknya—kemungkinan seorang siswa, simpul Madam Pomfrey. Tunggu. Kalau diingat-ingat—seperti anak yang tadi siang masuk rumah sakit, ya benar! Anak Slytherin itu! Bayangan rambutnya yang hitam lurus membingkai, tak salah lagi!

Mau apa ia di koridor rumah sakit? Dan apa yang sedang dipegangnya?

Madam Pomfrey memusatkan pandangan pada apa yang dipegang anak itu. Seperti—mangkuk?

Malam memang kelam, dan penerangan di koridor memang remang, tapi Madam Pomfrey berani bersumpah bahwa anak itu tersenyum. Anak itu melihat ke bawah, ke sudut bawah belokan koridor. Madam Pomfrey mengikuti arah pandangannya, dan ia melihat—

Anak kucing.

Seekor anak kucing berwarna abu-abu muda, mengeong lemah.

Anak Slytherin itu maju mendekat, merendahkan badannya, menyorongkan mangkuk yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Hati-hati. Berusaha agar si anak kucing itu tidak lari ketakutan.

Pada mulanya si anak kucing itu hanya mengeong lemah sambil matanya memandangi si anak Slytherin. Mata yang menjadi terang di tempat yang nyaris gelap itu. _Tapetum Lucidum_. Bertemu dengan mata hitam kelam, anak kucing itu melihat kepercayaan di dalamnya. Mata yang menjanjikan perlindungan.

Perlahan anak kucing itu maju, menyentuh pinggir mangkuk dengan hidungnya. Diendusnya. Wangi yang ia kenal. Ia maju, memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam lingkar mangkuk, dan mulai menjulurkan lidahnya, menyentuh cairan yang ada di dalamnya.

Enak.

Anak kucing itu menjilat-jilat susu**1)** di dalam mangkuk dengan rakusnya. Sepertinya sudah agak lama sejak ia tidak bertemu dengan makanan, atau paling tidak, air susu ibunya.

Karena keenakan, ia tidak merasa bahwa ia naik ke atas pangkuan si anak berambut hitam itu. Dengan lembut nyaris tak menyentuh, si anak Slytherin mengusap-usap bulunya. Lalu ia menggaruk-garuk belakang telinganya.

Setelah yakin bahwa anak kucing itu sudah jinak, si anak Slytherin pelan-pelan memegang kaki depan kiri si anak kucing. Sigap dipegangnya erat-erat. Dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, ia seperti mencabut sesuatu dari sana dengan cepat. Anak kucing itu menjerit kecil.

Seperti ... melepas duri?

Tapi si anak Slytherin dengan cepat memeluknya. Mengeluarkan bunyi seperti mendesis—_sh sh sh_. Mengelus dagu si anak kucing, menenangkannya. Setelah si anak kucing itu kembali tenang, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti salep dari saku jubahnya. Dengan satu tangan dibukanya, lalu dioleskan pada temnpat bekas duri tadi menancap.

Dengan satu tangan juga, dikeluarkan sepotong kain, disimpannya di pojokan koridor. Diletakkan si anak kucing itu di sana, diselimuti dengan ujung kain sisanya. Mangkuk yang sudah habis isinya, diambilnya, disembunyikan lagi di jubahnya.

Diusapnya kepala kecil kucing mungil itu dengan ujung telunjuk, dan berbisik, "Tidurlah. Kalau kau sudah kuat, besok kau boleh pergi—"

Anak kucing itu mengeong pelan, sudah puas, sudah kenyang, sudah tak sakit lagi. Ia menutup matanya dan meringkuk membentuk bulatan kecil.

Si anak Slytherin berdiri. Tanpa menoleh kanan kiri lagi, ia berkelebat lagi seperti tadi, menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Madam Pomfrey terpaku.

Ia membiarkan matanya basah.

Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa ada kemungkinan anak Slytherin itu tadi pagi menyelipkan salep dari lemari obat-obatan ke dalam jubahnya.

-o0o-

Tadi siang Madam Pomfrey masih melihat anak kucing itu di meringkuk pojokan, tidur di atas gumpalan kain.

Ketika malam datang lagi, kali ini Madam Pomfrey sudah siap mengikuti, kembali bersembunyi di tiang yang sama.

Anak Slytherin itu berjongkok dan mencari-cari.

Gumpalan kain itu kosong.

Anak itu berdiri. Menghela napas. Dan berbisik.

"Mungkin susu yang kuberikan kemarin membuatmu cukup kuat untuk menemukan jalan pulang ke rumahmu lagi—"**2)**

**FIN**

1) Konon menurut penelitian, susu sebenarnya tidak begitu baik untuk kucing, tapi dalam cerita-cerita, kucing biasanya dikasih susu sih ~

2) Kalimat ini ada di buku _Anak Tani – Laura Ingalls-Wilder_ halaman 125


End file.
